


Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them.

by PumpkinRiver



Series: Theatre AU [4]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre AU: Closing night and there just might be a few surprises waiting for the cast. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/63704"> Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrow Cupid's wings and soar with them.

Kris jogged back onto the stage with the rest of the cast. Once again he felt Adam’s hand slide into his on one side and Matt’s take hold on the other. Again they bowed and again the crowd cheered.

As he was pushed forward by Matt to take his solo bow he heard wolf whistling coming from the audience. He scanned the direction of the sound and laughed as he saw Daniel and Cale’s enthusiastic reaction. Stepping back into line Kris motioned for Adam to take his place at the front of the stage and was pleased to hear that the wolf whistles for Adam were just as loud, and from the same direction, as his were.

Unlike the previous nights Adam did not step back into line after his bow. Instead he indicated to the side of the stage and beckoned David on. As their director took walked into view the cast joined the audience in clapping and cheering.

Making their way off stage and into the dressing rooms Kris noted that the sound of the applause did not lessen. Reaching their dressing room Kris, Adam and Matt veered off into it while the others continued onto their own.

“Talk about a good way to end it.”

Kris looked over to where Matt was taking off his shirt. The high created by such a rapturous applause was present in the expression on his face.

“They were such a loud audience. They loved us.”

Matt did a happy dance and Kris nearly missed the knock on the door; nearly, but not quite. Moving out of the way Kris allowed enough room for the door to open. In the 5 weeks they had been at the theatre they had all gotten very good at moving around the space. In the case of their tiny dressing room that meant learning to knock before entering to give anyone who was in front of the door the chance to move so they didn’t get hit. Occasionally someone, usually Archie, would forget and the person on the other side would end up covered in bruises. Adam had pulled Kris out of the way on several occasions over the past few weeks, though he tended to use the opportunity for a quick grope so Kris wasn’t sure just how chivalrous the action should be considered.

The door swung open, Kris safely out of the way, and David walked in.

“You’re only saying that cause someone sobbed when you died.”

Adam had his back to them but Kris could hear the laughter in his voice. It was nice to hear straight after a performance because often it would take both he and Adam a while to break from the emotion of their characters. Apparently Matt wasn’t the only one dealing with the adrenalin of their last night.

“Man I nearly corpsed when I heard that crying.”  
“Well I for one am glad that you didn’t, it would have taken away from the drama of the scene. I think Romeo laughing at Mercutio’s death might be considered a little heartless.”

Kris saw the grin on David’s face and knew that he had also found the whole thing amusing. Turing to face his director Kris noted that Adam and Matt automatically did the same.

“Anyway, I just have a few notes to give you, for once not on your performances, and then you can carry on getting changed.”

Kris was about to give David his full attention but then he caught sight of Adam. His boyfriend currently had his shirt untucked and open at the top two buttons, tie loose around his neck. He was leaning against the makeup counter and looked thoroughly debauched. When he ran a hand through his hair creating a look of stylised disarray Kris couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted to be running his fingers through that hair. How, as soon as they were back at his flat, he would get Adam into clothes as similar to those he was wearing now as possible. How he was going to remove the tie from around his neck and use it to firmly secure Adam’s hands behind his back. He would slowly undo the shirt the rest of the way, and pushing it from his shoulders, kiss every inch of skin he could reach. He would sit Adam down in a chair, descend to his knees and…

“Kris? Kris!!”

Kris’s attention was pulled back into the room at the voice. His head moved so quickly from Adam to David that he almost pulled a muscle. He was mortified to see David smirking at him.

“I realise that you find Adam a far more appealing view but if I could bring your mind up from the gutter for just a little while I have some information to tell you.”

Kris knew he was blushing and the sniggering coming from Matt’s direction wasn’t helping.

“As I was saying, after you’ve said hello to all of your friends who were here tonight I’m going to need you back on the stage to help with the get out. It shouldn’t take too long as there isn’t really a set and we used the lighting almost exactly as it was. But I need you to neatly collect all of your costumes and make sure that Allison has them so she can pack them ready for the trip to Edinburgh.”  
“Can I make a request not to share a dressing room with these two again? I don’t think my innocent mind can take it anymore. I never know what state they’re going to be in when I enter the room.”

Kris felt his eyes widen in horror. Apart from that one time after Adam had messed up his lines they had never, and he meant never, done anything even slightly inappropriate in the dressing room. Sure he’d thought about it. Hell he thought about it every time Adam got into those wings, or out of those wings, or into his wedding costume, or into any of his costumes, oh and absolutely when Adam got out of any of his costumes. But he’d never acted on it. Who knew who would walk in! Especially as Archie still forgot to knock!!

“Matt!”

Kris was surprised that it wasn’t his voice objecting.

“Please tell me you didn’t.”  
“No we did not thank you very much!”

Okay, that was him.

David seemed to take Kris’s answer as the truth as he simply nodded before turning back to Matt.

“Just for that I’d say yes you are. However, I have no idea what the theatre we’re going to be playing in is like so you may all be sharing one room. There may not even be any rooms. I just have no idea.”

David turned his attention back to all over them.

“But as I was saying. Treat your costumes with respect; they have to not only make the journey but also take you through another week of performances yet. You’ve all got the details for the flights already so I won’t go into that again. But, there’s one other thing I’ve been meaning to talk you about. The success of this production has brought with it the opportunity for another. I have been offered a studio space, a new theatre, opening two blocks away. The owner has run a few theatres in London but is new to New York and he wants to make his mark. Mr Cowell asked me if I would be interested in directing an all male version of Hamlet and, after some consideration and the promise of complete creative control, I have said yes. I would like to extend to you all the offer of a role in the production if you don’t already have another job lined up. I thought this might be a good time to put together the beginnings of a repertory company. Of course, we will at some stage be adding women, can’t keep doing all male productions, but Cowell really wanted that to be the first play at his theatre. So, what do you say?”

Kris was stunned. Things like this just didn’t happen. He turned to face Adam who looked as surprised as he felt.

“Man I would love to but I’ve just gotten a commercial.”

Matt sounded genuinely upset and Kris sympathised. A commercial was, financially, something you dreamed of getting, but one day’s work was now going to mess up the opportunity for at least a month’s worth.

“When is it filming?”  
“A week after we get back from Scotland…and it’s in LA.”

Kris took in David’s thoughtful appearance and wondered what he was considering.

“Well that will mess up rehearsals. But, I was going to ask you to be Guildenstern to Anoop’s, who’s already said yes, Rosencrantz so I think we can do without you for a few rehearsals. As long as you get back here as soon as possible and let me know the exact dates I don’t see why we can’t work around your absence.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”

Matt rushed over to David and picked him up into a hug. While Matt professed his joy to David, Kris turned to face Adam, a questioning look in his eye. Adam looked surprised at Kris’s expression, looked at him like he was mad, and nodded his head vigorously.

Kris smiled at Adam as he felt relief rush over him. Their relationship had been going well since it started; it had progressed from the flirtatiousness of their first encounter and into the sex driven lust that they were currently in. But as Kris looked at Adam he felt more than just lust. There was no doubting that their relationship had been originally based on sexual attraction but the more time they spent together the more Kris was happy to simply exist in the same space. His feelings had been progressing at a rate he was unused to but he didn’t want to rush Adam. If they were in another play together, well that would give Kris more time to work out exactly where Adam thought they were in the relationship and what he wanted out of it.

Kris heard Adam laugh then felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him back into the larger body. Kris looked up at the man smiling down at him. Adam’s voice was hushed and Kris was pretty sure that Matt and David were too caught up in arranging details to hear what he was saying.

“You’re so easy to read.”  
“I am not!”  
“So you weren’t just relieved that I’m going to say yes because you’re an idiot who was afraid what we have would end when the play did?”  
“Weren’t you worried about that?”  
“Not at all. It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me Kris.”

Adam lent down and captured Kris’s lips in a kiss. Kris pulled Adam’s head down further and let himself be supported almost entirely by the other man.

A throat clearing caused them to pull apart.

“If you two lovebirds don’t mind.”

Once again Kris felt himself blushing and pulled away from Adam a little.

“Umm…sorry.”  
“Yeah, what he said.”

Kris had to work very hard not to roll his eyes at Adam’s response.

“Okay, so Kris, sorry to do this to you man but I’m going to need you to audition. You definitely have a role but there’s a few of you I honestly do not know who to cast as. So I’ll need you to look at Gertrude, and I’ll work out the name later, Horatio and Laertes.”

Kris wasn’t sure if he was upset or honoured. The fact that he was having to audition when others weren’t was a little off putting but they were such important roles that he knew if he were directing he’d want to be absolutely sure he’d cast them right. However…

“Aren’t I a little young for Gertrude?”  
“Well, as you’re male and it’ll have been physically impossible for you to give birth to Hamlet anyway I figured a little age problem could be overcome. Why he wants an all male Hamlet is beyond me but it’s his money and it’s a really good opportunity for us all so we’ll make it work. I personally think you’d be a good Gertrude, that’s the roll I’m looking at most closely.”

Kris accepted David’s reasoning. ‘Romeo and Julian’ had been a resounding success and Kris thought that David had most definitely earned his trust.

“Could you also please look at Ophelia? Cause while I’m thinking about casting Archie it’s a really hard roll and I think he can handle it but I want to just give him a bit of leeway by letting him audition with some others. He freaked out a little when I suggested he take the role. Although he freaked out considerably more when I told him that I was going to ask you, Adam, to play Hamlet. Between you and me, I think he’s got a bit of a crush.”

Kris could feel Adam shaking with laughter behind him.

“Yeah, we’d sort of noticed.”

Kris knew he was smiling as he spoke; both he and Adam had found Archie’s persistent crush both endearing and amusing.

“For what it’s worth I think he’d be a great Ophelia. Although the audience will absolutely hate Hamlet for his part in sending her mad if Archie’s making her all adorable and innocent.”  
“Well, with you in the role I figured that Hamlet would have one hell of a lot of good will on his side to balance it out.”  
“I’d…wow…David I’d be honoured to play Hamlet.”  
“Great, then it’s settled. I have only one demand.”

Kris looked at David and saw seriousness warring with a smile on his face.

“What’s that?”  
“I need you to keep your hair dyed black. I’m going for a whole emo prince thing.”  
“Ah, so you’re casting my hair and not me.”

David smirked at them both.

“I am saying nothing. What you choose to take from my silence on the subject is, of course, up to you.”  
“Hey!!”

Kris couldn’t help but laugh that the spluttering coming from the man behind him. He knew, as well as Adam did, that David wouldn’t have cast him without being sure he was capable, but Adam had walked right into that one. Kris patted Adam on the arm in consolation.

“Anyway, I have a few more people to see before starting with the get out. Don’t take too long getting there and we can all head out for a drink afterwards.”

David opened the door but rather than leaving he turned back to face them.

“Oh, and Allison has said to tell you that after Edinburgh you are more than welcome to the wings and no, I do not want to know why you want them.”

David grinned at Kris and Adam and then left the room.

Now they were alone again the three men continued changing out of their costumes and removing their makeup in silence. Matt finished first and was quick to collect his stuff and make a break for the door.

“I’ll see you guys in the bar.”  
“Yeah, we’ll be out in a second.”  
“Make that a few minutes.”

Matt’s eyes widened at Adam’s obviously flirtatious tone.

“Well….I’ll…I’ll be out there.”

Matt left the room and Kris spun around to face Adam. He put his arms around the other man’s neck and leant in for a kiss. As the kiss progressed he felt a hand on his crotch. The hand was just slipping under the waistband of his trousers when the door burst open. Pulling swiftly away Kris looked over and saw Matt standing there, a grin on his face.

“I’ll make sure to keep Archie occupied so he can’t interrupt you.”

Matt disappeared back out the door and it swung shut. Kris felt himself start to laugh and once he had started he couldn’t stop. He rested his head on Adam’s chest, trying to catch his breath.

“You know, we can always skip those drinks after the get out and head straight home?”

Kris finally managed to get himself under control and looked up.

“That sounds like an excellent plan.  
“Then you can tell me exactly what had you so distracted when David was here.

Kris pulled Adam’s head down for a kiss. He released Adam’s lips just long enough to speak.

“Oh I don’t know. I think a demonstration would work far better.”

Adam moaned and Kris once again captured him in a kiss.

Pulling away Kris straightened Adam’s T-Shirt, running his hands slowly down Adam’s stomach. He patted Adam’s crotch when he reached it eliciting another moan. Making sure that he could feel Adam was good and hard he fondled him one last time before pulling away completely. He tuned around, smile firmly on his face, and moved to the other side of the room.

“Come on, mustn’t keep the others waiting.”

Kris heard Adam growl behind him.

“You are evil Mr. Allen! Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?”

Kris rolled his eyes as he picked up his costume and his bag. He turned to face Adam who was giggling to himself.

“How long have you been waiting to use that?”

Kris took in Adam’s laugh and his heart lifted in his chest.

“Since the moment I walked in to the theatre for the audition and saw the sexiest man I’d ever seen giving felatio to his water bottle while looking at his script.”  
“I was not!”

Kris watched as Adam slipped his bag over his shoulder. He picked up his costume, struggling with the wings, and made his way over to Kris.

“Every time you drink from a bottle babe.”

Adam kissed Kris.

“I do not!”  
“Don’t worry, I’m not complaining, you’ve got good technique.”

Adam backed Kris up against the counter.

“You’ve got very very good technique.”

Adam’s voice was lowering with desire. Kris let Adam’s knee encourage his legs apart and start needing his crotch. Kris gasped at the solid pressure, feeling himself harden. He felt Adam’s breath against his neck and tilted his head to give him room. He felt Adam’s teeth against his skin, a sharp pressure, and then a soothing tongue. Kris’s breathing deepened, his desire increasing. Adam’s breath moved from his neck to his ear.

“I can’t wait till you can prove your technique to me later. I’ll even grade you on it if you like.”

Kris felt the loss of Adam’s presence more intensely than he thought possible as Adam moved away. Knowing full well that his face was flushed he looked up at Adam’s laugh. Kris tried to steady his breathing as Adam struggled with the door.

“I can’t believe you just did that!!”

Finally getting the door open Adam darted out of the room calling something about payback being a bitch.

Kris calmed himself and took one last look around the dressing room. What had started out as an audition Kris hadn’t really wanted to attend had become possibly the most important role of Kris’s life. ‘Romeo and Julian’ had not only been a critical success but had led to at least one other job. But more than that, it had led to the man Kris could still hear laughing as he moved down the corridor to join the rest of the cast.

Kris checked around the room one last time to make sure that no one had left anything. He moved towards the door, turned off the light, and let the door swing shut behind him.

 


End file.
